When our universe is on the other side
by NeonProwl
Summary: What do you think was on the otherside of the SpaceBridge in "A space bridge to close"? What would happen if Blurr, Bumblebee,Blitzwing, Prowl, Skywarp and Thundercracker meet with two fans of the show? The story of me and my brother as we try to comprehend the fact that our favorite bots are in our world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What just happened?

The spacebridge was out of control. At first Megatron was going to throw was going to throw Optimus into the transwarp field and send him to cybertron as a test subject to see if the Space bridge worked. But now it was out of control. Every bot that wasn't holding something secure was gripping for dear life.

"Turn it off Shockwave!" Megatron screamed as he began to lose his grip. Before he could reply everyone looked at Bumblebee who was screaming. The cement that was pinning him to the wall was loosing his grip.

Bumblebee wasn't the only one who was in danger.

Prowl, who was still in stasis cuffs, was using 'Processor over Matter' to keep him down. But he knew he couldn't hold himself down forever.

Blitzwing's only problem was preventing Random from taking control and jumping into the spacebridge.

Shockwave was almost done, until "AAAAAH!" Bumblebee was ripped from the wall and pulled into the spacebridge. The sight of Bumblebee in the spacebridge was enough to make Prowl out of focus. Prowl was also being sucked into the spacebridge. "Prowl! Bumblebee!" Optimus screamed as his two comrades disappeared into the blue.

Shockwave was just about done just one more button and- "Lookz like fun! Ahaha!" Random Blitzwing finally took control and jumped through the spacebridge before it closed. Everyone looked in awe…. what just happened.

Bumblebee onlined his optics and tried to get up when he felt something on top of him. He looked down and saw Prowl and Blitzwing lying on top of him, both unconsciouses. "AAAAH!" Prowl and Blitzwing both bolted up and saw Bumblebee screaming. Once he settled down, Prowl stood next to Bumblebee and was ready to fight incase Blitzwing tried something stupid. Blitzwing was going to attack when suddenly. "Wait!" Both Prowl and Blitzwing looked at Bumblebee, who was looking off to side. "Vhat?" Hothead Blitzwing said.

He just pointed in a direction as both bots looked and saw a tangled sticky mess of Blurr and two of Starscream clones. "Ugh, this is impossible, how can this insignificant cement hold me!"" Thundercracker yelled. "Ya-know, -if-this-could-hold-me-and-your-friend-here, -that-doesn't-make-you-better." Blurr said as he tried his best to get out of the sticky mess.

"Blurr!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran towards Blurr and the clones. After a few minuets they where able to get them out of the cement trap. "You-guys-something-is-really-weird-here!" They all looked around and saw something was off. First off their size was different, around the size of a tall human. And they couldn't sense each other's signals. They weren't offline. They saw a road up ahead and transformed into their vehicle modes. That didn't seem right, there robot modes where slightly taller than a normal sized human but there vehicle modes where normal sized. They shrugged it off and the land vehicles drove off and the air-based vehicles flew.

After awhile they the decided to take a break, the vehicles parked themselves while the seeker clones and Blitzwing sat on a building of nearby school. "Man…what are we going to do?" Bumblebee said. "I don't know," Prowl, said. "We cant show ourselves, we don't know if anyone is aware of our existence and if they don't wee would cause unneeded attention.' Prowl finished. They all sighed as they just stayed in park.

Meanwhile, a little boy is looking out his window, playing with his Blurr toy while his sister gets dressed. "Hurry!" He says. "I'm almost done," she yelled back. "Hey see how many transformer characters you see." She yells again while trying to put an even amount of hair on each side of her face. After about 15 minutes she walked down stairs.

"Finally! You know your get really girly when you do that stupid pony tail thing." The boy said while getting up and walking out. "First, shut the fuck up kid, second it's hot so I put my hair up, third, I hate when the sides of face are out, I got to make sure it's even." She said as they left the house. Just as always, the girl took her brother to the park, she liked it because the park was right next to her old elementary school, and his current school. She got to play with her brother and remember when things where simpler.

"So did ya see any transformers?" She asked him as they ran across the street and waited on the island for the cars to stop. "I saw G1 Ironhide and Bayverse Black out." He said as they both ran off the island and the continued walking. After 10 minuets they reached the park. The girl stopped at what she saw.

"Jeremiah! Look look look!" She said bouncing in place and pointing to the parking lot. "It looks like Prowl!" She screamed

The seekers and Blitzwing looked down to see a girl jumping in place squealing. The vehicles turned slightly to see her. Before they could say anything the boy came up. "Yeah it dose look like Animated Prowl, that one kind of looks like TFA Bumblebee." He said. The girl just jumped more. The bots just didn't know what to do. All they could make out was that the boys name was Jeremiah and the girl knew them.

She bounced more and stared rambling; the only thing that made them pay attention to what she was saying was strange to them. "This would be so cool if RID and G1 Prowl was here! Oh they would just come out of nowhere and protect me from Deceptions! And-" she stopped when her brother covered her mouth and pushed her towards the park.

"No, I already heard you verbally rape Megatron, I'm not gonna listen to this!" He said. They all just didn't know what to say. Why did she name Prowl as 'RID' and 'G1'? They decided to keep an eye on them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "I told her not to scream, and what did she do?"

It had been two hours and both the humans where still at the park. The older female was pacing back and forth on a set of bleachers while playing with a glass screen and looked up every few seconds to see the younger child climbing a tree. While they did this, the Autobots and Decepticons decided to work together until they found a way home. They all opened a comblink so they could make a plan.

'So, how are we going to do zis?' Icy Blitzwing asked.

'I think we should follow them.' Bumblebee suggested.

'WHAT! No we can't follow them!? What if they see us and if they do what if they have weapons! Oh no no no we cant follow them!' Skywarp practically screamed into the comblink.

"DON'T YELL YOU IDIOT!" Thundercracker screamed out loud. All the bots looked to the humans and saw them both looking around. "Did you hear something?" The girl said walking towards the boy. "Yeah…that wasn't you?" he said while climbing down the tree.

'Thanks a lot idiot!' Hothead Blitzwing yelled at Skywarp through the comblink, who just whimpered and tried to hide behind Thundercracker. After a few minutes the girl checked the glass screen that they could now confirm was a phone. "Okay it's time to go!" The girl said before walking backwards while the little boy followed. "Come on Smoochy! We are leaving!" She said again as the boy turned her and they walked the way they came.

'The purple Starscream clone, you follow them.' Prowl said through the comblink.

'WHAT! No no I ca-' Skywarp said before being interrupted.

'You-have-to' Blurr said. 'The-blue-clone is a pain,-Blitzwing-might-kill-them-and it dosnt-look-right-when-two-cars-and-a-motorcycle-ar e-following-two-organics.' Blurr continued.

'Especially since one is a female and the other is a child, vehicles following a female and a young boy dons't exactly say friendly.' Bumblebee said.

Skywarp knew he couldn't say anything to get him out of this so he flew up and followed. 'Oh and my name is Skywarp, and the blue one is Thundercracker.' Skywarp said through the link before flying.

After a few blocks the girl looked around, something didn't feel right. She felt like someone was watching them, but every time she turned no one was there. "Hey darlin, you getting the feeling your being watched?" She said. "No, why?" The boy said curiously to his sister. "No reason, he he I guess I'm just being paranoid again." The girl said to her brother. She didn't want to worry him, if something bad happened she could protect him, right?

After a few minuets the two organics walked to a gated community. This community had 10 housed in each lane and medium sized wall around it, anyone could just jump, pull them selves up and climb over. The girl climbed over first, then the boy. They then walked down the ally of the houses and towards their house. Then entered the house through the garage entrance.

'I found them. Now what?' Skywarp asked nervously. They told him to just transform and wait for them. Five minutes later the others where there. Skywarp pointed to house the humans where at. They all sat on the roof of a house across from the humans. Prowl activated his hologram projector to hide them just in case.

"So…now what?" Bumblebee asked they all looked at Bumblebee with a face that said 'working on it'. "Well, I would just love to sit and do nothing but lets just blast down the walls and force them to tell us how they knew of you" Thundercracker spat at them before standing up ready to attack.

"OH, I like zhat plan! Ahaha!" Random Blitzwing said getting ready to attack as well. Before the three Autobots and Skywarp could stop them they heard a door open. They looked down and saw the organic female looking out the door. She odiously heard them. She was holding something, it was…a bat. They all looked at Skywarp who looked ready to scream before covering his mouth. . The girl went back in the house and closed the door.

"Hmm, you sure you wanna stay here? I got a funny feeling." The girl said to her brother while she put the bat next to couch. "Yes I'm sure Destiny, just go, you'll be back in like 30 minutes!" He said picking up the bat and smiling. "Besides I always lock the doors, this isn't the first time you left, just go!" He said. She looked at her brother. Yes he was old enough to be left alone for an hour or so but still, something didn't feel right.

She had to shrug off the feeling. "Fine, I'll be back. Half sausage and pepperoni like always?" She said. "Yeah and BBQ wings!" The boy added. She laughed and walked out the door, right as she walked out she heard her brother walk to it and lock it. She smiled and walked back to the wall and jumped over. 'He'll be fine. He always is.' She thought to herself.

The bots looked and saw the female walk back to the wall, jump over it and across the street. They all jumped off the other house and walked to the door where the other organic was. "So…now what?" Bumblebee asked. "I-think-we-should-just-knock-and-ask-our-way-in." Blurr said.

While they talked this through, inside the garage the boy was sitting on a sofa bed, watching TFA on YouTube through an entertainment box connected to the TV while playing with his Blurr toy. He's been playing with it since he got it a few days ago. To think in 08 he hated Transformers Animated, now he loved it.

He heard something outside and pressed pause before listening closely. "YOU IDEOT! You really zhink zhat kid will let you in juzt cause you knock!?" He heard an angry German accent. Then a voice he knew so well. "Well-Explain-sure-if-we-explain-" Before Blurr could finish they saw the door open, as a little boy walked out and looked at them. He had black skater shorts and a red Tapout shirt, and spiked up Mohawk.

He stood there just looking. There where Autobots and Decepticons in front of him. He was still processing this for a few minutes before he screamed.

Meanwhile the girl was sitting, waiting for her order to be finished. They said it would be ready in 15 minutes. It took 5 to get there and if she walked around instead of climbing the wall it would take 15 minutes to get home. "Damn, I hate waiting." She said to herself as she read from her phone. "At least I got my Slash." She said as she picked a story from her favorites. Looks like today she was reading about Bumblebee and Wasp. Oh it looks like Bumblebee is bottom again!

Blurr covered the kid's mouth. "Please-calm-down." Blurr said. The boy pulled the servo covering his mouth before saying "YOUR BLURR! You're my favorite Autobot!" He said before showing him his Blurr toy. They all looked at the boy. What was happening. The boy saw the other bots and smiled. He opened the door and let the bots into the garage that looked more like a living and dinning area.

"Wow, this cant be happening? Man and-" The boy looked and saw Prowl. Well I guess he should give him fair warning. "Your Prowl," he stated. Prowl looked at him and just stared. "I should warn you, my sister is a huge Prowl fangirl." He said matter of fact. Prowl just stood there, mouth-hanging open. After a moment of silence the room was filled with Bumblebee and Blitzwing's laughter. "AHAHA that's funny kid! Prowl has a fan!" Bumblebee said before being smack upside the head.

"Um, where are we, and what's happening?" Skywarp asked while hiding behind Thundercracker. The boy sat down and thought. 'How am I going to explain that their cartoon characters made for children and perverted girls entertainment?'

Across the street the girl just paid for the food. She looked across the street to see her house. She still couldn't shake that feeling she had. Like they where being watched. She only had to walk around and-no fuck that she was going to jump the wall again. Okay so it wouldn't be easy jumping over the wall holding a large pizza, wings, and a 2-liter coke but it wasn't impossible! She took the food and walked out the Domino's. "Don't worry Smoochy, I'm coming." She said to herself.

"I think my sister could better answer that?" He said. "Your sister? You mean the girl who is Prowl's hehe fan" Bumblebee said trying not to laugh. The boy nodded. "Ya my sister, her name is Destiny, oh and I'm Jeremiah." He said realizing he never gave them his name. "And don't worry I already know your guys names." He said. "But how about we watch some cartoons." Jeremiah said resuming what he was watching, only to realize he was watching TFA, and the episode he was watching was 'Velocity'.

"Hey-that's-me!?" Blurr yelled. Then they all kind of understood. Why Jeremiah knew their names and why his sister was freaking out to see their vehicle modes. Jeremiah pressed home and it took him to the home page of the entertainment box. "Sorry" He said.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud bang on the door. "Hey Hun! Open the door! I don't know if I can hold this stuff any longer!" OH man the she's home, and he just realized he didn't have time to make an excuse or explaination! "Um just a minute, I'm cleaning off the table! Just hold on!" Jeremiah said pushing the bots towards a corner in the back. As soon as they where in the corner Prowl turned on his hologram projector. After that he quickly cleaned of the table and open the door.

"Hey there you." Jeremiah said while taking the wings and soda from his sister. "Yeah, what took so long kid?" She asked, raising a brow. When he didn't answer she just sighed and walked to the table, placing the food there. "What ever, your lucky I'm hungry." She said. Looks like he's in the clear for now. "I'll get some plates." He said.

"No need, there some paper plates and cups back here." She said walking to the corner- OH CRAP! "No!" He screamed. To late her reached out and she felt something but nothing was there. "Eh…what?" She looked confused, her hand was on something smooth, round and cold, but nothing was there. She then began rub the invisible area then heard chuckling. "Zat tickles! Ahaha!" she heard. No point now, Prowl deactivated the hologram and they appeared before her.

She looked at them with a confused crooked smile. She looked down and saw her hand was on Blitzwing's knee joint. "Hehe, what?" She chuckled and took a step back. "For a unworthy human she's taking this well" Thundercracker whispered to Skywarp. Well that's what they thought before she looked like she was going to scream.

"Don't scream." Icy said. To late

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed. Before anyone could say anything she was covered in ice. They all turned to see Random Blitzwing. "Dude! What did you do!" Jeremiah screamed.

"I told her not to scream, and what did she do?" Random Blitzwing asked.

"She, she screamed." Skywarp said.

"She screamed." Random said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prowl's Fangirl

They all just stared. Jeremiah's sister was frozen in ice. "You you….You froze my sister!" Jeremiah screamed, walking to the ice chunk. He put his hand to it and realized something. "Dude this isn't really cold."

"Vhat!" Hothead Blitzwing screamed. They all stepped forward and touched the ice. He was right; the ice was cold but not as cold as it should have been. "How can zhis be?" Icy Blitzwing asked himself. They all took this time to take a look at the female.

She had black high top, black shorts that stopped above the knee, and black muscle shirt with a red flannel with the sleeves cut off. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with hair pulled out to the sides of her face and red glasses. Her face was in mid-scream due to Random freezing her.

"You two kind of match." Bumblebee pointed out. Jeremiah pouted. "Not my fault! It was pure coincidence!" Jeremiah screamed. Before he could rant anymore they heard grunting and turned to see Blitzwing pushing the frozen girl in front of a fan. "What are you doing?" Prowl asked, placing his palm on his face.

"I don't want the ice to melt." Random Icy said. The room was filled with groans. "Blitzwing, unfreeze her." Prowl said with slight growl. Blitzwing's face changed to Hothead. "Fine fine geez, you have no idea how annoying you all zound." Hothead said before punching the ice. It then shattered and the girl fell backwards and hit the cement floor. "Ugh, I feel…refreshed." She said shaking some ice off of her, then looking up to see the bots. "Eh…aaaaah!" Just like before she screamed and just like before she was frozen again.

Random was laughing. Bumblebee then zapped the back of Blitzwing's head. "Stop freezing people, you wonder why people don't like you." Bumblebee said retracting his stingers. "Actually, she is a Blitzwing fangirl as well, especially the Random face." Jeremiah said. Blitzwing just laughed. "Really! I have a fan! I feel zo special I could sing!" Blitzwing screamed before getting ready to sing, just to have Thundercracker smack him. "No one wants to hear you scream, you inferior glitch." Thundercracker stated.

"Can I have my sister back?" Jeremiah asked. They all looked at the small boy, he looked really concerned. "Alright, hold on." Prowl said, crouching next to the frozen girl. He started feeling around the ice before lightly tapping the top, and just like that the ice cracked and feel apart. Once unfrozen she tumbled backwards into Prowl, who caught her. "Pft, show off." Blitzwing, Bumblebee and Thundercracker said under their breaths.

After a few moments the girl came to and looked up to see Prowl. "Your….aaa-" She almost screamed again but Prowl covered her mouth. All that could be heard was muffled words and sqeaks. "Calm down, calm down" Prowl said. After a few moments she calmed down and he slowly removed his servo from her mouth. She looked up with a slight blush. "You….your Prowl." She said. After a few moments she shook her head and ran out of Prowl's arms.

She grabbed her brother and the bat she left by the couch and stood at the other side of the garage. Skywarp started to whimper. "See I told you she was going to hurt us." Skywarp said covering his head.

"Jeremiah!" she screamed. "Yes Destiny." He said nerviously. "Please tell me…in the few minutes I was gone how did this room get filled with GIANT SEXY ROBOTS!" She screamed angerly. Wait…sexy? "Im sorry I just though it would be cool and stuff." He said. "I will admit it is pretty cool having them in the same room but still dude! Blitzwing froze me I mean what the hell was that about?" She asked putting the bat down and looking at him, her arms crossed.

"Zimple, I asked you to be quiet and you yell, that's pretty rude." Random Blitzwing interrupted. She gave him a glare and looked ready to hit him with the bat. But he put his cannons at attentention and aimed at her, she then put the bat down. "Damn intimidation." She whimpered.

"Um-can-you-please-tell-us-why-where-on-tv?" Blurr asked. Destiny looked confused then looked at the tv and saw the entertainment box was at the home page. Jeremiah must have been watching TFA when he invited them in. "Well…first you tell me why you guys are here." She said while walking back to the corner of the garage to get the paper plates and cups. Waving her hands to see if there was anything there.

After explaining what happened Destiny thought it over. I made sense (Kind of). After hearing this she was thinking of a way to explain the bots existence. She took another bite of her food and drink of her soda before burping. "Well, you guys are apart of a franshise called 'Transformers'. And over the years there have been different versions of it in cartoons, comics, and movies. They even made toys." She said looking at there guest sitting on the sofa bed, taking in the information.

"Anyway, you all are from the franchise 'Transformers Animated' and actually you all are really popular.." she said taking a gulp of her soda. After she finished explaining an akward silcence settled in. "So….what are you guys gonna do now?" Jeremiah asked while whipping his hands on his shirt.

"We don't know." Bumblebee said in a sad tone. This was really starting to get depressing. And for good reason. "Well, you guys can stay here for awhile." Destiny said, not thinking of the consecenses. "I mean, you guys kind of have nowhere to go and since it's summer we can keep and eye on you guys." She said again. Yep defiantly not thinking. But it seems to be working, they all looked relived that they wernt being put out on the street in a world that didn't know them.

"Thank-you,-we-won't-be-a-bother." Blurr said. "Speak for yourself." Thundercracker said. "Tha-thank you" Skywarp whimpered. Okay that's just so cute. "Thanks nice lady!" Random screamed. Okay that's going to take some time getting used to. Prowl stood and walked in front of Destiny, then began to bow in front of her. "Thank you very much, I will try to keep them in line."

She just stared at him, face flushed and mouth hanging open. "I-I-I Um welcome, your welcome. I um" she stammered and turned and chugged down what was left of her soda. "Haha! Told you she liked you!" Jeremiah laughed, soon Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Bumblebee joined in. "You told him that!" She screamed covering her face.

"Pl-please stop teasing her. She-she's being really nice." Skywarp said, peeking from behind the sofa bed. They all stared at him just for him to duck behind it. "Fine, fine where sorry." Bumblebee said. After that all cleared up and the humans had finished there food. "I'll clean up, hun, watch tv or something." Destiny said taking the trash out back. When she came in they were all watching TFA. Everyone seemed to enjoy watching it.

She sat back in her chair and looked to the side and saw Prowl sitting next to her. 'Oh man this is real!' She thought, 'Just think of something else….'

"So, what do we tell dad?" Jeremiah asked, not looking away from the tv. They all looked at Destiny, why did she always have to think of excuses. "Damn it!" She groaned before thudding her head on the table.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why do I have to do everything myself?

"She's been banging her head for five minutes, is she going to be alright?" Skywarp said pointing to Destiny. She had been banging her head on the table. At some point she'll stop right? After a few more minutes she stopped and rubbed her head. "Owie" She grumbled. "Sorry about that, I'm just didn't expect to meet giant robots, get frozen, watch TV with robot and have to make an excuse." She said.

Jeremiah got up and went to the freezer and got a frozen pack of peas and placed it on his sister's forehead. "Sorry-if-were-being-a-bother." Blurr said. "Don't worry about it, she just hates when I make her do all the thinking." Jeremiah said patting her back. "Ya know you could help me for once!" She screamed while pressing the bag of peas to head. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw the time.

"We have about half an hour to think of something." She said getting ready to bang her head on the table just to be stopped by Thundercracker who was getting annoyed by the noise. "Stop with the banging, your scaring Skywarp." He said pointing to the purple seeker who was hiding being the sofa bed.

Destiny got up and put her shoes one. "Put your shoes on kid, where going on a mission." She said. Jeremiah got up and started slipping on his shoes. "Where are we going?" Bumblebee asked. She looked at him and gave him a creepy smile, causing him to shudder. "Simple, where going to find a place to hide you." She said running out of the room.

She came back with a garbage bag full of sports shirts and pants. "Well I never thought I would have to do this, but I must pull off one of the most oldest cliché things ever invented." She said. "And that would be?" Icy Blitzwing asked. She looked up and stared him down. "One of the most cliché things in the world…. dressing the monster or robot in people clothes so no one notices them. Pick what you like, put it one and maybe people will be dumb enough not to notice. Oh and take off any cannons or lasers." She said walking away from the bag.

Blitzwing was having an argument with himself about taking off the cannons but in the end they came off. Thundercracker reluctantly took off his laser while Skywarp took his off cautiously. After that they all picked something to wear, which was kind of hard since there leg and arm kibble got in the way, not to mention the seeker wings, Destiny had to cut the leg bottoms so there peds to fit, and cut a slit in the back of the shirts so the wings could slide in through a slit. At least the sport shirts where big so they had no problem putting them on.

After that they left the house and started walking around the gated community they lived in. "So where are we going again?" Skywarp asked hiding clinging to Thundercracker's arm. "Well, I just realized you can't stay in our house, due to people I don't particularly like living there because of circumstances that I never agreed on, so where going to find you guys a hiding spot." She said looking around, no one was out today; maybe it's the heat.

"Yeah, lots of these houses are empty now." Jeremiah said, piggybacking on Blurr. "Really? -Why?" Blurr asked. "Oh um something about the crime rate going up slightly or something." He answered. "And the shootings, we get shootings here like every few weeks." Destiny continued. Skywarp stopped causing Thundercracker to jerk.

"Crime! Shootings! No no we can not stay here!" Skywarp yelled. Thundercracker quickly covered his mouth and dragged him along against his will. All that could be heard was Skywarp's muffled screams. Destiny sighed in aggravation.

After a while they came to an empty lane, most the house had 'for rent' signs in the windows. While some windows had cracks and proved to be unlivable. The grass was uncut and the trees had branches that almost hid the roofs of the front house. "Okay guys, take your pick." Jeremiah said as he hopped off Blurr. They all walked up the lane and looked around. "Yeah, um…I guess this will do." Bumblebee said trying not to be rude.

"I know it kind of stinks but no one wants these houses, the only time anyone comes here is when horny teens cant have sex in there house, or do drugs." Destiny said. Thundercracker looked at her curious on how she knew this. "No I never had sex and I don't do drugs." She said blankly. He turned and continued with the other bots in looking for a place.

After about 15 minuets they picked a house at the end of the lane that was covered by trees and overgrown grass. "This will do nicely." Prowl said, kicking down the door. The house was a mess and fixable. "This place isn't even worthy of me destroying it." Thundercracker said out loud. He was then smack in cockpit by Blitzwing. "Zhut up you stupid clone of a weak bot." Hothead Blitzwing said, trying not to hit Thundercracker again.

They walked around the first floor of the house, the living area was dirty and there was half a couch, stuffing pouring out of it. The ceiling had slight holes in it. Walls had holes in it too; one hole let you see the hallway from the living area and vise versa.

They took a look upstairs. It wasn't great but compared to down stairs it was better. They're where four rooms on the second floor. "I call this room!" Bumblebee said running into the room that faced the ally, most likely so be could just jump out and turn into a car and just drive off. Blurr walked in. "I-like-this-room-too." He said, apparently having the same idea.

Thundercracker and Skywarp walked into the room next to it, also facing the ally. It was a good size considering they needed it for their wings. Prowl walked into a room that faced the front of the house, mainly because a tree branch broke the window and was now inside the room. It kind of reminded him of his old room. Blitzwing came in and since it was the only room that didn't have a roommate. "Zo…do we get rid of the branch." Icy asked. Prowl looked at him with a glare.

While they where getting used to there rooms, Destiny and Jeremiah where airing out the house. "What if someone tries to come in?" Jeremiah asked while using the door as a fan to get the dust out. "I'll just buy some spray paint, put a X on the house, people will stay away, and if not the bots will scare them away." Destiny said while typing a list of things they would need on her phone. "As long as we know where there at, where good." She finished. Before her brother could reply they heard the bots coming down.

"So is this gonna be home?" Jeremiah asked. "Well-we-looked-around-and-found-many-structual-fl aws-with-this-house-but-it-isnt-something-we-cant- fix." Blurr said pulling out his mini Data pad and started writing down what needed to be fixed. Destiny and Jeremiah smiled, both looked out the door and saw it was getting dark. "We have to go, you know where we live. Well see you tomorrow maybe." Destiny said as she grabbed Jeremiah's hand and they walked out.

When they got home they saw their parents and the people that the female didn't particularly like. Jeremiah walked upstairs and Destiny turned the sofa bed into a sofa. "…Did all that really happen?" Destiny asked herself before falling asleep.

The next morning her phone alarm went off. "Ugh" Destiny groaned while getting up and pressing 'snooze'. She walked back to the sofa bed and laid down, her eyes groggy, seeing something purple. She blinked a few times and saw it was Skywarp. "huh….aaah!" She silently screamed and fell off the sofa bed. Skywarp got up to check up on her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Skywarp what are you doing here?" She asked checking the time. 6 AM. "I didn't like the other house. I sort of broke your lock," he said pointing to the door slightly open. "And I saw you sleeping and thought I just lay down." He finished. She just shrugged and got up, getting her cloths and such. "So what are we doing today?" He asked.

She turned to him and smiled giving him an answer. "Anime Expo"

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS FIC SO FAR!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anime Expo here we go!

**_To all the people who have fallowed this fic and enjoy it I decided since Anime Expo is in summer (I think I missed it but what ever) this whole chapter is READER INSERT! That's right, through out this chapter the bots are at Anime expo and meet a bunch of there fans that love there 'cosplay' *wink* Enjoy :)_**

"Anime Expo?" Bumblebee asked. Skywarp had just warped back to there new home and had informed the group that Destiny and Jeremiah where not going to be able to see them till later.

"Yes that's what it's called, she also said some people dress like characters from things called 'anime', and sometimes they dress like us. To be honest the thought of lots of scary bots is scary." Skywarp said cringing at the thought of more than one Thundercracker.

"How idiotic, but the thought about organics dressing like me is impressive." Thundercracker said aloud. They all just rolled their optics at him.

Meanwhile.

"Aw come on!" Destiny said out loud. Jeremiah was sick, and her parents wanted her to stay home and take care of him. Of course she didn't mind it's just…. IT HAD TO BE TODAY! "Your lucky I love you so much." She said while helping him down stairs and to the garage.

All of sudden there was banging at the door. "I got it, you just lay down." She said. He just jumped on the sofa bed. She opened the door just for Blitzwing to pick her up and put her over his shoulder, walking in while the others followed.

"Put me down I am not luggage!" She yelled, and then paused. "Wait on second thought, hold me close!" She said in a singsong.

"Fan girls" Jeremiah said before coughing.

"Wait, we thought you where leaving." Bumblebee said. Destiny sighed. "Jeremiah is sick. I gotta take care of him." She said, and then an idea came to mind. "Hey you guys can go for me!" She squealed. They gave her a confused look.

"I mean go to the expo for me, take some pics and stuff, you guys don't even need disguises you can just say your cosplaying!" she squealed again.

After more explaining, and assuring Skywarp he'll be fine, she gave them to location information and off they went.

~Driving on the highway!

"You sure we should do this!?" Skywarp asked through a comm link, he, Blitzwing and Thundercracker flying above.

"Slag yeah! This will be great! I mean you heard her, people love us here! And I wouldn't want to disappoint any of my fans." Bumblebee chimed in. Prowl and Blurr sighed. After more bickering they arrived at the building and found an alleyway to transform.

When they stepped out, no one screamed in fear, just looked and continued by. Some of the people where dressed like them and others where dressed like maids or wearing black cloaks with red clouds. No two where completely alike.

"I love your costumes!" A voice said causing all of them to turn. They saw an organic (Male/Female), wearing (Cloths or cosplay); they had (Color) hair (and details optional) with a camera around there neck. "Hi, my name is _, I'm a huge fan of TFA, and I must say your costumes are very detailed." (He/she) said before clinging to (insert your fav character from this fic). "Especially yours!" (He/she) said before running off, causing all of them to look in confusion.

"Alright, I want everyone to stay in a group." Prowl said, he turned to see that all where gone except Blitzwing.

~Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"I don't like this." Skywarp said while clinging to Thundercraker's arm. "All these female organics are giggling at us." He continued. If only he knew the real reason why they where giggling.

"Hi again!" _ somehow materialized in front of them, causing Skywarp to get scared and pull Thundercracker's arm, who pulled him back into an awkward on there part embrace. "Stop being afraid!" He yelled. Everyone looked in their direction and saw Thundercracker holding Skywarp. The sounds of Skywarp's whimpering, camera shuttering and girls squealing at the commitment these 'cosplayers' where putting in.

Thundercracker then turned to _. "Look what you caused! These insignificant organics are looking at us now!" _ just got (his/her) camera and took as many pictures as possible. "This is going on DeviantART." (He/she) said.

Thundercracker just growled and dragged Skywarp away from the mini crowd he caused. _ followed. "Wait, I wanted to get a picture, please!"

_ said. Thundercracker was in no mood to argue so he let the organic take the picture. "Fine." He said. _ then positioned them before asking a person to take the picture.

"Smile" the person said. They did and it was done. "Thank you, and thank you two as well." _ said before walking off. "Well, that was strange but nice." Skywarp admitted. "Pft that organic was worthy of taking a photo with me." Thundercracker said before walking again, Skywarp still clinging to him.

~Bumblebee and Blurr

"This-is-amazing-all-these-people-think-where-one- of-them." Blurr said aloud. People where then staring at him wondering how he was talking so fast. "Yeah, ya know, they'll still think where one of them if you don't point our saying where not." Bumblebee sighed.

Bumblebee and Blurr continued walking till they saw _ speed walking towards them. "Excuse me!" (He/she) stood in front of them, catching their breath. "Sorry, I just wanted to take a picture of you two." _ said, holding up the camera. They saw no harm in it. "Sure" Both said in unison.

_ smiled and positioned the two. Blurr was holding Bumblebee bridal style while Bumblebee had his arms around Blurr's neck so he wouldn't fall. _ had their faces inches from touching, with one slip they would end up kissing. "Okay now pretend I'm not here and look into each others eyes I mean optics." _ said before getting the camera ready.

Blurr and Bumblebee looked at each other nervously. There peripheral vision reviled other girls and boys crowding around and taking pictures. Once _ snapped the picture (he/she) said they where done. Blurr then put down Bumblebee and stepped back, trying ease the awkwardness a fan put them in.

"Thanks guys, can we get a group?" _ asked. They once again agreed. They where in a less awkward position, _ positioned the phone upwards to get them all in the shot and took the picture. "Man this is so cool! Thank you." (he/she) said before walking off.

Bumblebee and Blurr looked at each other and both said. "Never speak of it."

~Blitzwing and Prowl

"I guess we should go look for the others." Prowl said. "Or we can haz fun!" Blitzwing screamed, running into other people's photos and ruining them. The people just laughed and thought it was cute.

Prowl sighed. All day he had to deal with him and the watery eyes of females (cause when you see Prowl you remember he died :( it's a sad happy day) and he had to look for the others. He was able to get a few pictures and for Destiny though so not every was going so bad.

Prowl checked his internal clock and decided to look for everyone and leave. "Come on, we have to look for the others." Prowl said. He turned and saw Blitzwing hugging a bunch of squealing girls.

"Aww you all love me don't ya!?" Random Blitzwing said. All the girls smiled and said yes. Prowl walked over and pulled Blitzwing away. "Your and idiot" Prowl grumbled under his breath.

"Hey look, it's the (girl/boy) from earlier!" Blitzwing said while pointing. Prowl turned and saw _ walking and texting. (He/She) stopped and looked up and saw Prowl dragging away Blitzwing and imidetally started taking pictures.

"Man today is a gold mine!" _ said. "Oi I took some pics with your friends, it is your duty to take one with me now." _ said with a confident smile.

Prowl was getting frustrated, not from the organic but from the fact the others ran off, he has been looking for them and the organic had seen them out of coincidence. "Zounds like fun!" Random said, standing behind _ and holding up s peace sign. Prowl exhaled and walked behind (him/her) as well and smiled.

_ stretched the camera and was able to get them all in the shot. "Thanks! I've been saying that a lot today." (he/she) said before waving bye and leaving the building.

Destiny and Jeremiah where in there garage watching YouTube off the entertainment box when they heard honking. Destiny stood up and walked to the door to see there stranded robots. "How was it?" They both asked.

"It-was-amazing-people-said-our-costumes-where-rea lly-cool-and-lots-of-girls-took-pictures-with-us." Blurr said. "Yeah, and somewhere kind of scary, but they where really nice too" Skywarp said while he walked behind Thundercracker who just scoffed.

"But some had some line of junk coding in them! They wanted me to kiss Skywarp! I mean where clones!" Thundercracker almost yelled.

Jeremiah laughed while Destiny started thinking not so clean thoughts. "Stop that! I know what your thinking!" Thundercracker yelled at Destiny. She just ran behind Prowl. "Prowl save me from the mean bot!" She said in an over dramatic plea.

After everything settled down and Prowl gave Destiny the pictures she asked for they all walked out the door and to there make shift home. Destiny sat next to Jeremiah who fell asleep. She spent the whole night going through the images.

Somewhere else a (boy/girl) is in there room, looking through there camera and picking which ones (he/she) liked the best. "Those guys, had some really detailed costumes."

TBC

**_So what ya think, I'm gonna do the whole reader insert thing at random from this point on :D but this chap is for the people who like the story so far. Thanks for reading and I hope ya join me for the next chapter and the ones beyond that. ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: FANGIRLS DRAW US DOING WHAT!?

WARNING: Mentions of fan made couples and some actual stuff on my computer! No real detail just letting you know my iBook is a filthy whore :D

"No, no ,no ,no ,no!" Destiny screamed to herself while running to the bots temporary home. Her brother just informed her that he let them barrow her iBook so they can see the difference between this world and there's. Problem was she had some pictures and fanfics on there. "I swear Jeremiah I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life and kill you again!" She screamed as she reached the front of the walkway. "Then I'll clone you and kill your clones." Before she opened the door she heard whimpering and turned around to see Skywarp.

"You're going to kill clones? But I thought you liked me and TC?" He said sadly.

"No! Warp I meant I'd clone my brother and kill his clones! Hehe I wouldn't hurt you Skywarp." She said to him, hoping he believed her. He tensed but relaxed slightly and smiled at her. "Oh Warp, did my brother give you a computer with and apple with a bite mark on it?" She asked. Skywarp looked puzzled. "A white thing about this long." She said spreading her arms to the size of her computer.

He nodded and led her in. She was met with the all the mechs, except Skywarp's, backs. They all looked over there shoulders as best they could with some of them having shoulder kibble. They all gave her a look of horror and shock. And that is how she knew. "Skywarp please go outside….please." Destiny said. Skywarp looked scared and complied.

She didn't have a chance to walk a step before Thundercracker was in front of her, holing her up by the collar of her shirt. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE SUCH DISGUSTING IMAGES ON YOUR COMPUTER! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS WITH SKYWARP OR THAT LITTLE YELLOW STAIN OVER THERE!" He screamed into her face. The others where able to get her out of his grip and put some distance between them. "Don't hold me back! Let me at her!" He screamed just to have Prowl knock him off line.

"Now that he is incapacitated, can you please inform us why you have such images on your computer?" Prowl said, his voice getting sterner as he talked. Destiny just shrugged and replied the same way she did when one of her friends asked, she answered bluntly. "Well ya see, I prefer robots as of late, and I was always a yaoi fan so when I discovered Robot Yaoi or slash I just couldn't help myself but have a few images on my computer." She said smiling perversely.

"Ya a few means like ten you have 307!" Bumblebee chimed in. She looked blankly at them before bursting into laughter. All staring wondering why she was laughing.

"Sorry guys haha its just, I didn't think you guys would think of that stuff as a big deal or anything. I thought robots having sexual relations was just something that perverted fangirls made for slash fiction, so to hear you guys being disturbed by this is kind of funny." She said calming down. She didn't know why she was so worried, this was hilarious!

"You are a really disturbed person aren't you?" Icy Blitzwing asked. She just nodded walked past them to see what image they where looking at. They had three images open. One of Lockdown and Prowl being intimate, one was of a all three of Blitzwing's personalities separate, each having there own bodies and for some reason kitty ears, and the last was of Skywarp and Thundercracker with Skywarp being the dominate one. She snickered at the thought of how there faces would have looked after seeing these images.

"Ya know this never would have happened if you would have asked **_me_** to use **_my _**computer." She said while closing the images and closing the file. "And by the way, you guys cant look up anything without Wireless Internet. Once again you would have known this if you asked." She shut up when she turned and saw Hothead Blitzwing's, his fist clenched and growling viciously.

After a few minutes Skywarp peeked his head in the door. "Is it safe to come in now?" He asked, Blurr nodded and Skywarp walked in. Just as that happened Thundercracker woke up from his 'nap'. Rubbing his helm and trying to remember what happened. When he forgot why he was angry he just blamed it on Skywarp.

After she closed down everything and checked to see if they messed anything up, she took the computer and told them she had Wi-Fi. The walk back to her house was kept awkward. Mainly because she was purposely explaining in great detail what else fangirls do with their franchise.

"And don't even get me started on crack pairings! I mean sometimes they work for me when its someone like Lockdown and Bumblebee but if its something to ridiculous I cant really read it without snickering every now and again but then again it is called a crack pairing and-"

"Please make her stop." Skywarp whimpered, starting to get the gist of what she was saying. Blurr then ran up to her and put his servo over her mouth. After a few muffled curses she agreed to stop, mainly because she was wondering why Hothead or Thundercracker didn't blast her for what she saying.

She turned and saw them Random snickering and Thundercracker just had a blank expression. He must have frizzed out. Today is HILARIOUSE!

(this was all I could think of sorry for a crappy update)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School time glitches

After a few weeks of the same routine, getting the bots, going to the park and showing them more things about this universe it had to come to an end. One day both Jeremiah and Destiny didn't come for them. Curiosity got them (well more like Random) and they left to see where they where. They came up to there house and saw them getting in a mini van.

"What are they doing?" Thundercracker asked. Prowl activated his hologram projector and assumed the form of a human. He walked up to the window and tapped on it to get Destiny's attention. "Hmm…Oh hey Prowl." She said opening the sliding door. "What's up?" She asked

"Where are you guys going?" He asked. Before she could answer Jeremiah pushed her down and popped his head out from the back. "Where getting school stuff, pencils, paper, gum, folders and junk. We start school tomorrow." He said proudly. Destiny pushed him back in his seat. "Yeah what he said, sorry we forgot tomorrow was the first day back, so well check up on you guys tomorrow." She said, Prowl nodded as she closed the door. He walked back to the others and explained everything, and then explained why they needed to go to school. In there world Sari told them that most people went to public or private schools and some, like her where home schooled.

Remembering that he remembered their world. He was starting to miss his home and starting to sense Bumblebee was missing it as well. They didn't care if it was created for entertainment purposes it was there world. Blurr was feeling the same while the Decepticons really couldn't care less; well expect Skywarp, the further he was away from Megatron the better.

"I still don't think school is necessary for them." Bumblebee groaned while fixing a support beam to there new home. They all decided since the humans couldn't see them today they might as well fix up there new home a little bit more.

"Well to get a career here you will require some form of educational training." Prowl said while fixing a broken door. Bumblebee just scoffed. "What-kinda-careers-do-they-want?" Blurr asked while getting rid of any amount of dust he found.

"Ask them when they get here, they can explain it better." Prowl said finishing fixing the door. They all continued there work before-

"Hey where did we get all these tools?" Skywarp asked. After a few seconds they all turned to Blitzwing and Thundercracker. Both just shrugged, Blitzwing said, "We saw them and took them, your welcome."

Prowl and Bumblebee face palmed. They knew it was wrong but they couldn't keep the tools or return them. They decided they would let it go just this once. They heard a knock on the now fixed door. "I'll get it!" Random Blitzwing screamed before skipping to the door and opening it to reveal Destiny and Jeremiah.

"Zorry we do not want any cookiez! Pleasz go away!" Blitzwing said before slamming the door. Blurr ran to the door and opened it again apologizing to the both of them. Both walked in and saw the bots fixing things up. "Wow this place looks livable." Destiny said. Jeremiah ran to a power drill and started drilling and undrilled random screws. "Anyway we have school tomorrow so we wont see you till around three." She said, leaning against a wall.

"Awww! Come on please don't go! Listen you said you're a few weeks to being an adult and you can just not go! And your brother can just ditch!" Bumblebee shouted from the hallway. "Um no, I wanna do animation and to get into a good art collage I need high school and he," Destiny said pointing to her brother "wants to be a bartender, so that means knowing measurements, math and percentages, and business skills. So basically no ditching no pulling out early…. hehe pulling out, or missing to many days." She said crossing her arm.

Bumblebee huffed and dropped the subject.

The next morning was rushed. Both humans where dropped off to there schools. It was Destiny's fourth year of high school and her brothers first year of middle school. Little did they know their robot friends where following them.

"Aaaaah, so good to be back!" Destiny said, walking around the halls looking for her friends and class. She stopped when she heard an oh so familiar laugh. No, he couldn't have. She turned and saw two boys and sighed in relief. 'Man I'm hanging out with them to much or something.' She thought to herself. "Deztiny! This place is so big!" One boy said, jumping in front of her. He had a purple shirt with a back Decepticon insignia on it, his hair was black but was mostly covered by almost grayish brown hat and goggles, he had black gloves and his pants where also grayish brown held up by a belt that many holsters, he also wore knee high black boots that had a dark purple trim at the knee. She turned and saw the other boy know immediately it was Prowl.

He had black hair and blue sunglasses, his shirt was a black long sleeve with the Autobot insignia in gold on it, his pants where a kaki brown color and just like Blitzwing he had black knee high boots and gloves, though his boots and gloves had a gold trim.

"How how how how how how!?" Was all she could repeat. Icy thankfully kicked in. "Random wanted to stay with you" He said. "And I'm just here to make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Prowl said matter of factly. She gave them both a blank stare. "That doesn't explain how you guys look like human boys!" She screamed thankful the hall was getting crowded so her screaming was blocked out.

"You zee, we got a few parts and made a couple more hologram projectors. And our robot mode change is now a close enough height of a human, we just needed to scan a few earth teenagers and boom where done." Icy explained

She shrugged in defeat. It seemed they would be making a habit of following her.

Jeremiah was walking around his new school. He was slightly nervous but also excited. He just wished his sister was with him right now, or if her could at least find one of his elementary school friends. "Jeremiah!" Someone said. He turned and saw two boys, one tall one short.

One had light blue hair with a dark blue streak, he had a light blue jacket with a red Autobot insignia on the left and dark blue gloves, and black pants. His shoes where actually white. (A/N: I know his peds aren't white but his outfit had to much blue! Forgive me!)

The other shorter one had light brown skin pigmentation, kinda like his sisters only slightly darker. He had a yellow shirt with black sleeves, an Autobot insignia was places right at the center, and he had black gloves, his pants where yellow with black high tops with yellow laces. His hair was probably blonde or brown but he couldn't tell because a yellow beanie covered it.

"Blurr? Bee?" Jeremiah questioned. Both nodded and struck a pose. Jeremiah didn't even ask how they got there, he was just happy he had a friend right now.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Inked

**_So my birthday was on August 24, and I started school 2 weeks before that. My sister told me she asked her friend, a pro-tattoo artist to give me and her sister tattoos since I turned 18. So after a while of deciding, my sister and me got sister owls (both are owls but look completely different, like sister) I got my tattoo on September 14_****_th_****_, the day after I last updated this fic. And while waiting my turn and in the chair I was nervous and thinking about things to add to my FanFics, so when it was my turn I thought 'Blitzwing wants to give me a tattoo'. So the whole time I'm getting the owl, and talking to my sister and the artist I'm thinking of how this chapter would be. So yeah…. INK!_**

~ August 20th

It had been two weeks since Prowl and Blitzwing hacked there way into Destiny's school, same with Blurr and Bumblebee hacking into Jeremiah's. The only two not hacked I mean enrolled was the seekers, and there reasons where that Skywarp didn't want to get mobbed by females like he did at the convention and Thundercracker was just to good for it.

After two long weeks, both Blitzwing and Prowl where considered the cutest boys in her classes. Yes they made sure they had every class with her, it was Blitzwing's idea. Many girls tried to approach them, but both stood next to their female companion making people wonder 'Are they dating or…what?' They honestly didn't care what they where thinking.

One day while walking home with Destiny, they noticed she was texting all day, it was more than the usual amount of texting she did. "Who ya typing to!?" Random chirped in her ear. "My sister. Where discussing what where doing on my birthday." Blitzwing switched to Icy. "Birthday?"

"It's a earth tradition. Some humans celebrate the day they where created once every year." Prowl explained. Destiny nodded and continued texting. "Yeah, I'm turning eighteen. So I'll legally be an adult." She added. Blitzwing nodded and they continued their walk.

~August 24

The robots stood a few yards away from the picnic area. Destiny and Jeremiah where sitting with other organics. Jeremiah explained that they where there relatives. Skywarp would warp close to them but then warp back before they noticed; it was actually kind of cute. Prowl could have snuck over there but decided not to, he rather have Destiny and Jeremiah enjoy the time with there family.

"If where not going to participate why are we here?" Thundercracker almost yelled. Bumblebee lightly smacked him. "Because shut up that's why." Bumblebee replied. Thundercracker showed restraint only because Skywarp was clinging to him. After a few hours one of the organic females, one that was wearing a shirt that said "The Misfits", gave Destiny a piece of paper. They saw Destiny look at the paper before hugging the other female. What ever it was, it obviously made her happy.

~September 14th

It had been two weeks since Destiny turned 18, and honestly…. she was just a kid in an adults body. It was a nice warm Saturday afternoon and Destiny and Jeremiah took the bots to the park, the same park their robots friends first saw there organic friends. Everyone was playing football, except for Prowl and Destiny. "Why don't you go play?" Prowl asked.

She stretched in a cat-like manner before laying back against a tree, both arms folded behind her head for support, legs crossed just so her hip and leg bones could crack, she let out a loud yawn before replying. "I have the choice of being tackled by metal robots almost a full foot taller than me, or enjoy the most relaxing day since school started…. I'm sitting out!" She said. Prowl lightly chuckled before jumping into the tree. It was a nice day; no one was at the park so the robots didn't need to be in holo-form. "Hey we got to leave soon okay, I'm getting a-" Destiny was talking before she and Prowl heard a metal breaking. They both turned to see a Hothead Blitzwing getting out of what used to be a metal swirly slide. "Slag it Thundercracker, I told you not to throw it so far!"

"It's not my fault my superior strength threw the inferior 'pig skin' to far." Thundercracker said.

"What do we do!?" Skywarp practically screamed. All the bots turned to Destiny and Jeremiah to see what to do only to see them running away. "We where never here!" Destiny screamed from over her shoulder. After a long pause the fliers took the sky and land vehicles drove off.

Day soon turned to night and the robots, now in holo-form where sitting in the back of Destiny and Jeremiah's garage watching 'Adventure Time'. It was cool because they finally got to see Skywarp and Thundercracker's holo-form.

Both looked the same just with different color scheme. They both had dark blue purple hair, they had a shoulder length shirts that was the same color as there chest armor was, the Decepticon symbol was on the shoulders, they both had black skinny jeans and grey shies with laces the color of there paintjobs.

"Awe Skywarp you look adorable!" Destiny said while tying her shoes. "Th-thank you Destiny, um where are you going?" Skywarp asked. She looked up at Skywarp, remembering she forgot to tell them where she was going. "Oh, well remember that party I had a little while ago, well my sister said she was going to get me a tattoo and my appointment is in an hour so I'm leaving now." She explained.

"What's a tattoo?" All the robots asked.

"A tattoo is a drawing that has been imbedded into the skin, they use a machine that breaks the skin, and injects the ink into breach it's made, it's basically going to be pricking me." She said while going through her stuff, looking for a jacket.

When she turned around she saw Random Blitzwing facing her with a needle and multicolor highlighters. "You don't need to leave to get an image on your skin I can do it here!" He practically screamed. The other's had to hold him back so Destiny could escape without Blitzwing trying to get her. "You all are no fun." Random said before switching Icy.

"Perhaps it is for the best, I think Random would have given her a Decepticon insignia." Icy said while pinching the ridge of his nose. He then switched to Hothead. "I think it would be a good touch to add a Decepticon symbol to the holo-forms." He said with a smug face while rubbing his arm.

Two hours later she came back. Bumblebee and Random rushed her and asked to see the body art. She turned around and showed them. She had a small owl, with green eyes sitting on a branch on her back shoulder.

"It lookz so cute!" Random said while roughly poking it. "Stop! It's tender!" She said while tiptoeing away from the poking robot. Random just walked back up to her poked it more. Prowl and Blurr had to restrain him until he said he wouldn't poke at her anymore. "Hmmm-I-think-it-is-rather-adorable, -though-I-have-never-seen-this-earth-creature-befo re." Blurr said while examining the skin.

"It's called an owl, there nocturnal creatures, there are many different types of owls." Prowl said. "I think its quiet nice, very fitting and I love branch." He continued. Destiny blushed at the complement.

"Yeah, it looks nice D!" Bumblebee said before smacking her on the tattoo, forgetting she got it and it was tender. "Aaaaaarrrrgh!" She tried to hold in the scream, curling into a ball on the floor and crawling away. "Ya know, I think I should go sleep upstairs…. good night." She said while crawling away.

"I think you hit her a little to hard." Jeremiah said while trying not to laugh.


End file.
